Vampire
Physical Description: Vampires appear at first glance to be humans, though their coloring is often a little off. Their hair tends to be either stark black or white, which can be jarring with their pale, sometimes slightly blueish skin. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Vampires are manipulative and nimble, but their genetic affliction leaves them weakened. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Constitution. * Type: Vampires are humanoids with the vampire subtype. * Size: Vampires are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Vampires have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Vampires begin play speaking Common and Vampire. Vampires with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Shape Shifting: Vampires have the ability to transform themselves into a bat, as if using Beast Shape III. The vampire can use this ability a number of times per day equal half their character level (minimum 1), but can maintain the shape indefinitely if they never change back. A vampire in bat form is unable to speak, cast spells with a verbal or somatic component, or manipulate most objects. * Unseen: Vampires ancestral ties to the night make them hard to detect when they don't wish to be found, and grant them a heightened sense of awareness when it comes to stalking prey. They receive a +2 racial bonus to Stealth and Perception checks. * Low-Light Vision: Vampires can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Bite: Vampires possess sharp fangs, granting them a natural bite attack that deals 1d4 damage. * Blood Drain: A vampire can suck blood from a grappled opponent; if the vampire establishes or maintains a pin, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage. The vampire heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour (up to a maximum number of temporary hit points equal to its full normal hit points) each round it drains blood. * Regeneration: Vampires regain hit points at twice the speed of most other races, doubling the number of hit points regained after a rest. This bonus only applies, however, if the vampire fed on the blood of a living being that day. Any day a vampire does not feed, they regain hit points at a normal rate. * Sun Sensitivity: Vampires are uncomfortable in full sunlight. While it does no real damage, this condition does impose a -2 penalty on Concentration checks as well as any Dexterity-, Intelligence-, or Wisdom-based skill checks while in direct sunlight. * Silver Aversion: Vampires find silver difficult to touch, taking one point of damage every round in which they are in contact with it. Vampires struck with silver or mithral weapons take double damage from the weapon. Bonus damage from high strength, precision damage, or critical hits are not doubled. Favored Class Options * Alchemist: * Barbarian: * Bard: +1/3 to the DC of Bardic Performance: Fascinate ability * Cavalier: * Cleric: * Druid: * Fighter: * Inquisitor ''' * '''Magus: * Monk: * Oracle: * Paladin * Ranger: * Rogue:' ' * Sorcerer:' ' * Summoner: * Witch: * Wizard: